Summer Free Drabbles
by Blacksoul9321
Summary: These are small fun stories it will be about the swim team plus pairings like haru/mako, haru/gou, nagisa/rei. and etc. there might not be alot of pairings but most of them just fluff so enjoy them.
1. Chapter 1

Free- summer stories

Chapter 1

**Hello this will be one shot or drabbles of free! It depends on how productive I am this summer. Anyways I am excited to watch the new upcoming anime for the season 2 well here we go**

Gou was walking towards Harukas house because of a text message she had gotten from Nagisa and Makoto because of a small gathering that they were planning. Gou didn't want to go because she will be looking at the boys muscles and get caught drooling over them but then again she decided to go so she can get to know her brothers' friend especially Haruka. Walking up the stairs and soon she had gotten to the door of Harukas house. As soon as she was going to ring the door bell Nagisa has already open the door before she can react.

"Hey Gou chan you finally came now the party can begin yay!"The little energetic blonde said as he jumped Rei.

"Yeah of course I came why else would I miss it…AND I SAID TO CALL ME KOU" she yelled at him. She hated the name Gou she would rather be called Kou. As Rei struggled to get Nagisa off of him Gou decided to find Makoto and Haruka. Soon she found them in the living room watching TV together. She sat next to Haruka he seemed content on where she sat on the outside but on the inside he was nervous, Haru had a small secret crush on Gou he didn't tell anyone but Makoto. Haru felt a nudge from Makoto when he looked over his right his best friend smiled at him and winked. He knew exactly what he was thinking about and that involved one of his friend's sister.

"go talk to her you know you want to "Makoto whispered into his ear. Haru just looked at his friend and replied back to him

"Shut up" he whispered back to his green eyed friend

"Hey Gou-chan want to play truth or dare" Nagisa said so excitingly he had already realized that his Senpai and Gou had crushes on each other it was a bit obvious to him but he doubt that Rei-chan knew. Once he found out he decided to host a small gathering and get the two together and so far it was working for him.

"I told you call me Kou and sure I want to play" she turned to Haruka and Makoto "do you guys want to play?"

"Sure" Makoto said "Haruka is playing too"

"What yeah sure"

Once Nagisa got a bottle from the kitchen the five all sat in a circle and Nagisa spinned it. As it slowed down it pointed at Makoto.

"Mako-chan truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Gou-chan on the cheek"

Makoto didn't like this dare he didn't want to betray his friend so he looked at Haruka and he nodded for his approval to do so. Haruka was wondering why Nagisa would suggest this game and that dare unless he figured out that he liked Gou. But he kept it to himself so he doubted that he knew. Makoto walked towards Gou sitting across from him and he kissed her at the cheek she blushed a bit. Haruka felt a bit jealous he gave his approval for Makoto to kiss her but he still felt jealous. He didn't like the feeling at all.

"Alright your turn Mako-chan to spin the bottle" Makoto spinned the bottle and it pointed to Rei

"Rei truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Do you really like Nagisa"

Rei blushed-no don't s-say irrational things" he spinned the bottle and it soon pointed at Haruka

"Truth or dare? Haruka "

"Truth"

"Hmm are you crushing on anyone?"

"…N-no..I-I don't"he stuttered soon he spinned the bottle nd it finally pointed at Gou she was blushing non stop

"Truth or dare" he blushed harder than she did

"Dare"

"I dare you to…to.. Kiss me on the mouth" he said blushing furiously he had finally gotten the courage to ask her that. Gou was shocked at the dare she was nervous but really shocked. She walked towards him and came up close to him and kissed him on the lips. Haruka brought her closer to him she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two broke away to breathe. Makoto and Nagisa smiled.

"So Nagisa was this your plan all along?" he whispered to him

"Yeah I figured Gou-chan and Haru-chan liked each other" he whispered back to Makoto

"It was a good plan" he said

"I thought you didn't like anyone but water" she said blushing

"It's not true I like you" he smiled at her and pecked her on the lips

"Me too I like you too Haruka" she said and smiled back at him. She melted at his blue eyes and loved how soft his hair was. For the rest of the party everybody celebrated Gou was happy she decided to go to the party.


	2. Chapter 2 Looking Up To The Sky

Ch 2

Looking Up At The Sky

**Excitements for season two Second episode I already saw a pairing between Rin and Souske… I think that's how you spell it.. Anyways I can't wait for season 3 of kuroshitsuji**

Makoto was always with Haruka ever since they were little and soon the two became best friends. They were by each other's side for as long as they can remember. What Makoto never really thought about is how he felt about Haruka. Lately he has felt nervous around him for no reason and whenever they were at the pool and Haru took his clothes off he felt himself blush and stare as his body. Makoto loved his body it was perfect and muscle toned and when Haru came out of the water his body shined as if he were a Greek water god. Makoto didn't realize it but he was falling for his best friend Haruka, he never admitted it to himself because he was afraid Haruka would not return them back.

The alarm clock woke Makoto up as he checked the time it was 6:50 am.

"Oh no I will be late I better hurry I have not time for breakfast" he said as he rapidly got dressed for school he put on his uniform and left his tie undone. "I will tie it later at Haru's house I have to hurry" he left while saying good bye to his mother and father and took a piece of toast with him. He ran as fast as he could towards his best friend's house. As he got there he found Haru in the bath tub

"I knew you would be in here as always, now come on we have to get to school or we will be late" he said Makoto held out his hand and he helped him out of the water. As Haru changed into his uniform he saw that Makoto's tie was not tied. He walked towards him and began to tie it. Makoto was trying hard to blush his heart pounded as Haruka's face was close to his and he was fixing his tie.

"I meant to tie it once I got here but I guess I forgot" Makoto said as he face blushed more he hid his face from Haruka when he was done. Haruka began making Breakfast when he was done eating mackerel he started walking with Makoto to school on the way they saw Nagisa.

"Mako-chan, Haru-chan!" he yelled while running towards them

"I told you Nagisa don't call me Haru-chan"

"Ok…. Haru-chan" Nagisa laughed

Haru sighed and continued walking. All he thought about was water and how long Nagisas story would last. As they got there they took hurried and began to run to their class as soon as they sat down the bell rang and the teacher came in. soon it was lunch and the two went up to the roof to eat. Nagisa left them to find Rei and recruit more people for the club.

"So Haru did you have any ideas for the swim club?"

"Not really unless you want me to make more mascots" he said as he ate his lunch. When they were done Makoto and Haruka sat in silence looking up to the sky Makoto was fidgeting with his fingers and when he got bored he laid them down on the ground. Once on the ground he realized he felt something warm when he looked it was Haruka's hand. Haruka looked at his hand and saw Makoto was holding it he blushed Makoto blushed harder. He began to take his hand away from Harus.

"I'm sorry I didn't see your hand there" he said blushing madly he out his hands on his lap and looked away from Haruka.

"…" Haru didn't reply he liked the warmth of his friends hand and wanted him to continue holding it "its fine. I didn't say you could move your hand away" Haruka blushed as he said that. He reached for Makoto's hand and began to hold it again The two looking way from each other. The two tightened their grip on each other's hand.

Makoto felt his heart going crazy. He looked at Haru and saw him blushing. Haruka felt Makotos gaze towards him and he turned Makoto looked at Harus beautiful blue eyes and realized how cute Haruka was when he is blushing it made his heart pound even faster. Haruka never felt this way towards his friend and to him it felt right looking into Haruka's olive green eyes made him feel calm and the way Makoto's hair blowing a little from the wind made him look handsome to him.

Makoto realized how close the two were as he began to close the space between the he felt Harukas warm lips. Haruka closed his eyes and wrapped his free hand around Makoto's neck he never knew how much he liked Makoto since he didn't show them around him. Makoto brought Haruka closer towards him in the kiss. The two let go so they can breathe.

"Wow Makoto I didn't know you felt this way"

"You too Haru I didn't think you would like me either but see me as your best friend"

The two smiled at each other as their relationship began to blossom ever since that kiss.


End file.
